


BLS

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: CPR, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Saving a Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack save a life.





	BLS

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘CPR’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is inspired by a commercial of the red cross in The Netherlands, which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCV-UAWpAdY

**A garage in a dodgy part of town**

Mac walks into the garage with the supplies he needs. He hears someone being hit.

‘Is he talking yet?’

Jack looks furious but shakes his head.

‘OK Olcay, I can see you are not going to tell us where the file is? No problem. Jack is going to find a nice bat or something and make sure you never talk again.’

Mac looks expectantly at Jack, who starts rooting through the tools on one of the work benches. The man looks a bit more worried than before, so their tactic might just work.

‘Hey Mac, they don´t have a bat, but I guess this will do to.’ Jack is holding up a big wrench and the gleam in his eyes would even scare Mac if they weren´t on the same side.

‘Last chance Olcay…’

When the man keeps his mouth shut, Mac steps aside, ‘he´s all yours Jack.’

Mac is just about to step away, when their captive shudders and goes limp.

‘What did you do?’

Mac feels for a pulse, ‘nothing, I don´t know, he just lost consciousness.’

‘Shit, we need an AED.’

‘A what?’

‘Cut him loose, quick!’

‘You’re the one with the knife.’

Mac tosses his SAK and Jack cuts through the rope, binding the man to one of the rafters. Mac is already rummaging through all the stuff laying around in the garage.

‘What are you trying to make?’

‘An AED, An Automatic External Defibrillator!’

‘Where do you want this guy?’

‘Don´t move him’ Mac shouts while searching for the stuff he needs to build an AED.

‘Don´t move him’, Jack repeats and lets go of the man who drops like a boneless bag to the floor and runs off towards the entrance of the garage. And like he remembered there is an AED attached to the wall. He grabs the box and runs back to Mac.

‘You mean one of those?’

Mac turns around and smiles. He takes the box from Jack and opens it. He takes out the pair of scissors, ‘we need to free his chest!’

Jack grabs the man´s shirt and rips it open.

‘Or you can do it that way.’

Mac starts the machine.

_‘Call 911 and explain the situation.’_

Both men stare at each other, ‘let´s not.’

_‘Stick the two pads on the victims chest, just like the picture in the lid of the box.’_

Jack quickly sticks the two pads in the shown position. Jack immediately raises his hands like he is under gunpoint.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I don´t want to get electrocuted by this thing.’

Mac rolls his eyes, ‘that is not going to happen unless you push on this button.

_‘Do not touch patient, analyzing.’_

_‘Deliver shock.’_

Mac pushes the button. The man jerks.

_‘Continue CPR.’_

‘I breathe, you push.’

Jack starts chest compressions counting out loud. Mac then lifts the man´s head and lifts his chin. Pinching the nose and covering the mouth, he blows, checking whether the man´s chest rises. And other one and then Jack compresses again. He starts singing _Another one bites the dust_.

_‘Stop CPR, do not touch patient, analyzing.’_

Both men stop and wait until the machine tells them to shock the patient again.

‘OK, this is not working. Call Matty and tell her we need an exfil now with medical assistance.’

Jack quickly takes his phone and calls.

‘Now Matty. He wasn´t talking the ears of a mule, and then suddenly he just croaked on us.’

Mac continues his CPR while half listening to Jack´s once sided call.

‘I´m telling you Matty, we need an exfil now and at these coordinates. We can´t move this dude unless you want him as buzzard bait.’

Jack kneels back next to Olcay. Mac stops and feels for a pulse. It is faint but it is there, ‘he´s back.’

‘Matty is sending in reinforcements, we just need to wait for them to show up.’

Mac nods and smiles.

‘What is so funny?’

‘I would have thought you were more a _Staying alive_ type of person.’

**Author's Note:**

> BLS = Basic Life Support  
> CPR = Cardiopulmonary resuscitation


End file.
